


No, You

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short dumb fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You

You like exploring with Jake. It’s some of the most fun you have together. You think it might be partially because he loves adventure so much, and you love him even more, but even apart from that, you enjoy it. You’d say it’s almost like a bonding activity if that weren’t such a painfully lame thing to say. Of course, Roxy calls it that anyway, but that’s just the way she is. You still think she laughs a little more than is strictly necessary.

 

Right now, you’re taking a little break from the actual adventuring to rest your aching legs. Neither of you ever wants to admit you’re actually tired, but you managed to come to a mutual agreement that you’d take a rest every couple of hours, no matter what. Secretly, you’re glad of the excuse. You’re not all that into pushing yourself beyond your limits, to be honest.

 

You have to admit, the view from up here is pretty great, although you’re not exactly in the best state to be enjoying it. After all, looking involves lifting your head, and opening your eyes, neither of which you really feel like doing.

“Dirk,” Jake says, and, slowly and reluctantly, you turn to look at him, “Hey, Dirk.”

“What?”

“C’mere,” he says, waving his hand at you.

“Why?” you ask, sighing.

He just waves at you again, and, rolling your eyes, you shuffle closer to him. He keeps waving, and, eventually, after much shuffling, you end up right next to him.

“What?” you ask, glaring at him, although the effect is rather ruined by your shades.

He doesn’t reply, rolling onto his side so he’s facing you. You smile a little as he closes his eyes and leans in to press a gentle kiss against your lips.

“Is that all?” you ask, as he rolls back onto his back.

He nods, and you laugh.

“You dork,” you say, looking up at the sky.

“No, you,” he says, elbowing you in the side.

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

You don’t remember who gives in first. You just remember lying there and giggling for far longer than is necessary. This, you think, is why you love exploring with Jake.  


End file.
